dragonblockcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Armor(Outfits)
Ninja armor, or outfits, are sets of armor that can be worn by the character. Their defensive value puts them slightly above Lether armor, but slightly under chain mail armor in terms of defense. While their are multiple sets of armor, not all sets have every piece, head, chest, pants, and feet, Such as Kakshis set, consisting only of his mask. Defensive Rating all the armor pieces have the same defensive ratings: Head: 0.5 shields Chest: 1.5 shields pants: 1 shield feet: 1 shield Obtaining/Crafting Almost all the Ninja outfits are made by applying dye to one particular set of the ninja armor, Much like Battle armor. Kohana Ninja Set File:Kohana Ninja headband.png File:Kohana Ninja Flak Jacket.png File:Kohana Ninja Leggings and shirt.png File:Kohana Ninja Sandles.png After that placing dye around these armor pieces makes most of the other armor sets. The sets that aren't made this way are made two other ways. 1:A set made Dying the Kohana Ninja Set is dyed using the same dyes used to make it(If anyone can write that in a less confusing manner PLEAS DO!!!). The anime naruto Goes through a three year time skip, and this method is used for turning the armor sets from the before three year time skip version to the after. Or put more simply, it turns the Naruto outfits into the Naruto Shippuden outfits. 2:Some armor sets do not have a recipe yet at all, and can only be obtained via creative mode. Dyeing (Note: Not all sets have every armor type: head, chest, pants, and feet.) Naruto armor set File:Naruto one head.jpg File:Naruto one chest.jpg File:Naruto one pants.jpg File:Naruto one feeet.jpg Naruto Shippuden armor set File:Naruto two head.jpg File:Naruto two chest.jpg File:Naruto two pants.png File:Naruto two feet.jpg Hinata armor set File:Hinata 1 head.jpg File:Hinata 1 chest.jpg File:Hinata 1 pants.jpg File:Hinata 1 feet.jpg Hinata Shippuden armor set File:Hinata 2 head.jpg File:Hinata 2 chest.jpg File:Hinata 2 pants.jpg File:Hinata 2 feet.jpg Kiba armor set File:Kiba 1 head.jpg File:Kiba 1 head.jpg File:Kiba 1 legs.jpg File:Kiba 1 feet.jpg Kiba shippuden armor set File:Kiba 2 head.jpg File:Kiba 2 chest.jpg File:Kiba 2 legs.jpg File:kiba 2 feet.jpg Neji armor set File:Neji 1 head.jpg File:Neji 1 chest.jpg File:Neji 1 legs.jpg File:Neji 1 feet.jpg Neji Shippuden armor set File:Neji 2 head.jpg File:Neji 2 chest.jpg File:Neji 2 pants.jpg File:Neji 2 feet.jpg Rock Lee armor set File:Rock lee 1 head.jpg File:Rock lee 1 chest.jpg File:Rock lee 1 legs.jpg File:Rock lee 1 feet.jpg Rock Lee Shippuden armor set File:Rock lee 2 head.jpg File:Rock lee 2 chest.jpg File:Rock lee 2 pants.png File:Rock lee 2 feet.jpg Sakura armor set File:Sakura 1 head.jpg File:Sakura 1 chest.jpg File:Sakura 1 Pants.jpg File:Sakura 1 feet.jpg Sakura Shippuden armor set File:Sakura 2 head.jpg File:Sakura 2 chest.jpg File:Sakura 2 pants.jpg File:Sakura 2 feet.jpg Sasuke armor set File:Sasuke 1.jpg File:Sasuke 1 chest.jpg File:Sasuke 1 pants.jpg File:Sasuke 1 Feet.jpg Sasuke Shippuden armor set File:Sasuke 2 hea.jpg File:Sasuke 2 chest.jpg File:Sasuke 2 pants.jpg File:Sasuke 2 feet.jpg Shino armor set File:Shino 1 head.jpg File:Shino 1 chest.jpg File:Shino 1 pants.jpg File:Shino 1 feeet.jpg Shino Shippuden armor set File:Shino 2 head.png File:Shino 2 chest.png File:Shino 2 pants.png File:Shino 2 feet.png Ten Ten armor set File:Ten ten 1 head.png File:Ten ten 1 chest.png File:Ten ten 1 pants.png File:Ten ten 1 feet.png Ten Ten Shippuden armor set File:Ten ten 2 head.jpg File:Ten ten 2 chest.png File:Ten ten 2 pants.png File:Ten ten 2 feet.png Choji armor set(no current crafting recpie) File:Item.choji01Headband.png File:Item.choji01Chest.png File:Item.choji01Legs.png File:Item.choji01Boots.png Choji Shippuden armor set(no current crafting recpie) Ino armor set(no current crafting recpie) Ino Shippuden armor set(no current crafting recpie) Shika armor set(no current crafting recpie) trivia Category:Armor Category:Naruto C Category:Naruto C Armor